


Rough Stuff

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-11
Updated: 1999-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben finds Ray waiting for him, and Ray's in a mean mood...





	Rough Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Rough  
Stuff

# Rough Stuff

It had been a long and extremely boring day, even Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, as dutiful as he was, had been relieved when it finally ended. He had not seen Ray all day, which was unusual, so he decided to head straight home, shower and then set out in search of him. 

There was no sign of Dief when he got to his apartment, so he was probably out with Willie. At least hopefully he was out with Willie, the alternative didn't bear thinking about... Relaxing under the stream of hot water (the shower was about the only thing in the building that worked properly) he wondered why Ray hadn't even called him. Well he'd know soon enough, he thought and after a last stretch of stiff muscles, he turned off the shower and got out, pulling on the red toweling bath robe Ray had given him as a birthday present. Feeling totally refreshed, he strolled out of the bathroom. 

He wasn't expecting to find Ray there already, sitting on the floor, knees drawn up, leaning back against the narrow bed. It was obvious straight away that something was wrong. Ray's face was hard, his angry eyes followed Ben's movements as Ben came towards him. 

Ben knelt down directly in front of Ray and sat back on his heels. 

"Ray? What's wrong?" 

"Don't talk to me!" 

He drew his hand out from under the coat lying beside him on the floor, holding his gun, and pointed it directly at Ben. 

"Ray, I really don't think you should do that, do you know how many deaths there are each year from accidents involving firearms in Chicago alone?" 

"No. And I don't want you to tell me, so just shut up for once Fraser." 

Ben sat very still, he'd never seen Ray like this. Finally, he said "is there anything I can do?" Ray sneered. 

"You always have to be the boy scout, don't you? Well if you do exactly what I say, I might let you go, later." 

Ben nodded cautiously. 

"To start with, you can untie that robe" 

"What?!" 

"You heard me. Do it!" 

Ben reached down and carefully untied the robe. The edges fell apart a little and Ray's eyes glanced down at the shadowed body inside, but the gun never wavered. Ray looked up again at Ben's face, then used the gun to draw the robe open. It brushed against Ben's chest and for a moment he stopped breathing. Seeing this Ray used it to caress the pale skin, feeling the pounding of Ben's heart transmitted through the gun. He moved the gun up to slide the robe off Ben's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. 

Ben drew a shaky breath. "Ray..." it was hardly more than a whisper. 

Ray glanced down and grinned nastily. "So... not such a boy scout after all." He drew the gun down the length of Ben's body and along his burgeoning erection. It hardened instantly, and Ben gasped at the feel of cool metal as Ray stroked the gun along the underside of his cock. Seeing that Ray was becoming distracted, Ben took his chance. "Ray! The gun! The safety's off!" 

Startled, Ray looked down at the gun. Ben was already moving. A sharp blow knocked the gun from Ray's hand and it skittered across the wooden floor, coming to a stop under the bed. Before he had a chance to recover, Ray was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed back hard against the bed frame, held there by Ben's greater weight. "So you want to play dirty, do you? Two can play that game!" 

A hard mouth crushed his lips in a brutal kiss, then a tongue forced his lips apart and invaded his mouth. Instinctively, Ray reached for his attacker, his hands sliding over the smooth skin beneath the robe, but Ben released his shoulders and dragged his arms around pinning them against the edge of the bed. 

"I haven't finished with you yet! You're going to get a taste of your own medicine." Ben hissed. 

Ben moved his body so that Ray's face was pressed against his chest, lips brushing a hardened nipple. Surrendering to fate, Ray began to lick, then suck on that tasty little treat, but as soon as he started, Ben's body moved again until he could feel Ben's cock caressing his cheek. They stayed, unmoving for a long moment, then Ben pulled back, staring down at him. Ray looked up into cold blue eyes and knew what was going to happen next. As Ben's cock slid into his mouth he struggled to accommodate the swift hard thrusts. Soon the rhythm faltered into chaos, Ray felt a shudder run through Ben's body and heard him groan as he climaxed. Ben slumped against him for a moment, but before he had a chance to get free Ben pulled his wrists away from the bed and tumbled him onto the floor on his back. 

Ben straddled his body and transferring both wrists to a one-handed grip, he reached for the discarded robe tie and used it to tie Ray's wrists together, tying the other end to the frame of the bed. Ray stared up at Ben in silence as Ben considered his next move. He struck swiftly, tearing open Ray's silk shirt, before Ray had time to protest with more than a strangled cry. He pushed Ray's undershirt up over his nipples and still leaning over him began to torture him with teasing little kisses and nips in all Ray's most sensitive spots. At the same time he was sliding Ray's belt free of the buckle, then following this up by unzipping his pants. As Ben slid his hands inside those Armani pants, there was no mistaking the detective's arousal. He slid them off the slim hips and stared appreciatively at the very brief black silk bikini that barely contained Ray's erection. Soon they contained nothing at all, as they were pushed down to his knees and Ben took Ray's aching cock into his mouth. Ray's hips bucked wildly beneath him as he sucked hard for a moment and then withdrew. Ben stretched his body over Ray's, his cock hard again already, and they began to move together, breaths coming in shuddering gasps as they reached orgasm together. 

Ray lay unmoving as Ben lifted himself off. He heard him go through into the bathroom and then the sound of water running. He felt as though he had run 10 blocks, his muscles trembling with exhaustion, as he tried to free his hands from the tie. He turned his head and saw the gun under the bed. His eyes widened and he swore under his breath. 

Ben was coming back, a damp cloth in one hand. He made sure that Ray was just as he left him, then began to wipe up the semen from his belly. Ray tried to relax as the warm cloth moved over him, waiting until Ben was totally absorbed in his task "Only a Canadian would do this" he thought. 

Without any warning, Ray lunged upwards to grab the surprised Mountie and wrestle him to the ground beneath him. He picked up the gun that he'd hidden beneath his body and waved it in Ben's face. 

"You lied to me! The safety catch wasn't off at all!" 

"Well, Ray, I needed the element of surprise. Besides, I told you it wasn't safe to use a gun." 

"It isn't a real gun, you idiot!" 

"Well, I can see that now, of course, but at the time I was rather distracted" 

Ray muttered something under his breath.... the only words Ben could make out were "damn Canadians". He started to look apologetic. 

"I'm sorry Ray, I'm afraid I'm not much good at this." 

Ray relented. "Hey, you were great. No, really. Sensational. Besides, I should have remembered it wasn't a real gun too." 

They grinned at each other. 

Ben reached up and drew his lover down for a long gentle kiss. His arms slid around Ray's body, stoking his back, sliding down over his slim buttocks and thighs. When Ray relaxed completely against him, his arms tightened and he rolled Ray onto his back, trapping him again. He wasn't prepared when Ray's body twisted beneath his and threw him off, or for Ray to straddle his body and hold his arms stretched over his head. 

Ray savoured the moment, it wasn't that often he got the better of the Mountie. He leaned forward. 

"You're getting soft, you know that? It's the city... soon you'll be like Dief, eating junk food and scrounging jelly doughnuts off your friends." 

Ben's face was twisted with alarm, but the blue eyes were hilarious. 

"You're right Ray. I'd better go back to the Yukon, where I belong." 

"Over my dead body you're going back!" 

"Oh, is that another game?" 

 


End file.
